Dragons Fall
by mustang2207
Summary: hermione finds out shes not a granger but a ...... and draco cant believe what is happening to the world Granger is not a mudblood but a prueblood and her family is one of his families closest friends R&R PLEASE so i know to keep writing
1. Head Boy

Draco Kole Malfoy paced around his room nervously thinking I have one more day until school starts. The war has ended and in the war he killed so many. It started this summer and ended taking the lives of so many. Voldermort, Dumbledore, and so many more death eaters died. His mother barely made it out the war with her life and sanity. Those aurors threatened her and abused her so many times it just made him pissed. He didn't see her until the aurors released her finding out she had no knowledge of what his father was doing with Voldermort. Now, he's at the manor with his mother watching over her so nothing happens. What is she going to do when he goes back to school and when was his coming back from his supposedly important business trip. Draco was released from his thoughts when he heard someone calling to him. It was his mother and she was calling from the fireplace.

"Yes, mother?"

"Dinner is ready and we just got owled with a letter from Hogwarts. I'm to excited to wait and see what it says. So, just floo into the sitting room please."

"Yes, mom"

With that his mother was gone from the fireplace. Draco picked up some of the dust from a cup he left on his mantel and said "Sitting Room."

"Okay mother I am here so you can open it now."

Narcissa read over the letter quickly before reading it aloud. She was overjoyed by what the letter said she was jumping up and down.

"Ok, Draco it says."

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to tell you that you were chosen from many other candidates to be Head Boy! We are sorry for your loses but we were pleased at the end you changed sides to spy for us. I don't know what made you do it but we are grateful for the sacrifice you made. But when you get on the train tomorrow come straight to my compartment to meet the Head Girl. I also hope you are happy to make Head Boy. I want you to remember as Head Boy we expect you to be nice to the Head Girl and all others at the school to set an example._

_Sincerely,_

_Head Mistress McGonagall_

Draco just stood there shocked that he would even be chosen as Head Boy. That he is Head Boy. But he couldn't just help to wonder who Head Girl was? He guessed he would find out tomorrow.

"Draco, can you believe it!"

"No, mom I can't but I'm going to floo over to see Zabini to tell him. Okay?"

"Yes you can go but do come home later so you can eat."

"I will bye mom." With that he smiled at his mother and flooed to Zabini Manor.

* * *

Please R&R!!! so i know to keep writing. This is my first harry potter book but i hope you like it so far!!!! Next point of view is Lucius. So enjoy


	2. Flashback

CHAPTER 2

Lucius Malfoy was at the Zabini Manor. He was there because his friends said they needed his help. They wanted him to go with them to tell there daughter they gave away along time ago that they wanted her back. They had to give her away because Voldermort said they could only have one child. Lucius remembered that night very well when his dearest friends gave birth to two babies instead of one. He remembered there shock, pain, and fear for the life of one child. They had a boy and a girl.

"_Lucius and Narcissa what should we do?"_

_Lucius was the first to speak._

"_Nick and Isabella the only thing we can do is give one to a good friend we know. Tell them one day you will want which ever child to chose to give away to be given back when it is safe. We can place a concealment charm on which ever child you give away until we want to release it." He said sadly._

_Then Narcissa spoke up. Holding her two week old baby boy in her arms named Draco Kole Malfoy._

"_I think you can give one to the Grangers they are some good friends of mine and can be trusted. I say you should give the girl away because this will be a rough life for her and I think the boy can handle it. But it is your chose to pick which one." She said lightly._

_Nick spoke to his wife Isabella._

"_Iza I know this is hard but we have to chose. Which one will we give away?" _

"_The girl. Lucius and Narcissa I want you to know that we choose you to be there godparents. We have named them Blaize Hayden and Nova Leigh." She said sweetly as she whispered the concealment charm on her only daughter._

"_I'll call the Grangers and I'm happy to be there godmother." Narcissa said sadly_

_With that Narcissa handed Draco to Lucius and apparated to the Grangers home in muggle London. To tell them what she offered knowing they tried to have kids without success. They agreed and with that she apparated back to the Zambini manor. _

"_They agreed and said they will give her back to you when want her to be. But they ask can they change her name for safety reason and I told her yes because you want her as safe as possible."_

"_Thank you Narcissa and Lucius for everything. We couldn't have asked for better friends." She said as she kissed her only daughter and handed her to Narcissa crying._

_Narcissa held Nova and kissed her gently as they apparated to the Grangers. She gave Nova to Jane and Robert Granger telling them they better not let anything happen to her. With that she apparated back to the Zabini's Manor to get her husband and son home._

Lucius came back from his memory and told Nick and Isabella he would do anything they needed to get her back.

"Thank you Lucius again for everything. So I guess we should go to the Grangers home now. But first we need to get Blaize to explain to him." Isabella said happily.

They called Blaize from his room but he didn't come alone he had his best mate with him Draco.

"Well I guess we have to tell Draco too." Nick said smiling.

They told them the story and Blaize was shocked and happy but Draco was confused. He wonder why his dad would help them with that but he notice that his dad was easing up on him and he was more loving. He noticed for the first time his father had a heart. With that all of them apparated to the Grangers Home.

* * *

R&R Please so this was my flashback chapter i liked it but i want to know if you did so R&R to teel me if theres anything wrong with it or if i should change anything !!!!!!! Bree


	3. Finding Out

**I wanted to thank all the people who review!!! LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, LilyEvensPotter, Yemi Hikari, LDeetz, Jessirose85, Akatsuki'sBloodyNekoNinja, Jaspersace22, and Elizabeth9325.. So thanks. im sure you want to read now so heres chapter 3**

* * *

Chapter 3 Finding Out

Hermione was in her room lying on her bed thinking of how she didn't fit with this family. They didn't have any ultrasounds of her and she didn't act anything like her mother or father. They didn't even do magic. But somehow these people are her parents. Someone interrupted her thoughts by calling her downstairs. It was her mother.

"Hermione come down stairs please me and you father have something to tell you."

"Okay mum be down in a minute." She said fixing her hair that she had in soft ringlets flowing down her back. She walked out her room in black silk short shorts and a teal tank top. Not know her parents weren't alone downstairs.

Her parents heard her come down stairs.

"Were in the living room Hermione." Her father said.

"Okay mum and dad I'm here what did you want to talk about?" she said not looking up because she was fixing the shorts. Then she heard laughing she knew that laugh from somewhere… it was...MALFOY.

"What are you doing here" she said just noticing there were more people there than him.

"Umm. Hermione this is what we wanted to tell you. We took care of you for your real parents which are the Zabini's. Were sorry we never told you and we have you under a concealment charm. But now that they came to get you they can take it off if you want to go with them." Her mother said.

"So, your telling me this whole time I was never your? That all my suspicions were true and that's why I always felt out of place?"

"Yes we are and were sorry but we need to know if you want to go with your real parents and if you do the concealment charm can come off." Her fake father said.

"What if I do want to go will you even let me?"

"We will let you it was our agreement all those years ago." Her father said.

The whole time they were arguing all of the others we just watching with there mouths wide open. Draco couldn't believe Hermione was in Slytherin house colors at that.

"I want to go with my real parents. I'm sorry but I have always felt I belonged somewhere else and I was right. Now that I want to go I want the charm lifted. I want to see how I really look!"

"Okay I was the one who put it on so I will take it off. But first I am your mother Isabella and this is your father Nick. We are very sorry but we had no choice it was because of Voldermort." She said sadly remember her twins birth and that night.

"Its okay I understand you had to do what you had to do. I forgive you I just want to come home. I want to feel like I belong somewhere" she said almost crying.

With that her mother released the charm. And the rest of the group just stared at the new Hermione.

"I have released the charm but before you look I wanted to ask can we call you by your birth name?"

"What is my birth name?"

"It is Nova Leigh Zabini." Her real mother said proudly.

"Yes you can I love that name and can I go look now mother?" she asked Isabella.

Isabella was in tears the moment she heard Nova say mother but the quickly said "You can go look now Nova."

With that Hermione/ Nova went to look in the mirror. She saw a tan girl that was about 5'9 which was four inches taller than her old image. The girl had violet eyes and long black wavy hair that reached down her back. She had all the curves of a woman now she also noticed how her bra was just slightly a little too small. Thinking about that she still had to shop for new dress robes. Hermione now looked like Nova and from now on she will be called Nova.

* * *

The moment the spell was lifted all Draco could think about was how pretty Hermione/Nova was. She grew four inches taller. She just looked beautiful. He just wanted to touch her right where she stood. His mouth was wide open.

Blaize saw Dracos' mouth wide open and hit him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Draco asked.

"That's my sister and I know what you're thinking! I only had her for one day and you're thinking like that bloody hell mate!!!" he said as Hermione/Nova left the room.

"I'm sorry mate but did you see her she is beautiful!" Draco said smirking

"Well she's beautiful because she is my sister and you will not do anything to upset her she is pureblood now. So you can not be a git and call her mudblood anymore . Do you HEAR me!?!" Blaize said.

Draco just stood there and watched how his best mate easily defended his new found sister. Thinking this will be an interesting year.

"Yeah I hear you mate."

* * *

Hermione now Nova ran back into the living room. She hugged her real mom.

Nova held her mother and cried. She couldn't believe this whole time she had another family but she wanted to get to know them as quick as possible. As Nova was holding her mother an owl flew through the living room holding a letter from Hogwarts.

"Mother I'll be right back I want to see what the letter says. Okay?"

"Okay, Nova go ahead."

Nova went to the owl grabbed the letter and thanked him. With that the owl left. She read over the letter quickly. Then she started jumping up and down.

"Mother I made Head Girl!!!!" she said screaming.

"Great I've finally meet the Head Girl." Draco said smirking.

"What's that look for Malfoy? Do you have a problem?" Nova asked bitterly.

"No, I do not Granger or should I say Zabini, but anyways I'm just saying that because we are supposed to meet tomorrow with McGonagall. I am Head Boy." He said smiling at Nova.

"And I thought my life couldn't get any better." She said smiling

Lucius was shocked he did not know his son made Head Boy. He was very happy and pleased.

"I am proud of you my boy but why didn't you tell me?"

"You were away on a business trip remember."

"Oh I see. I am sorry son but as you can see this is very important."

"I know and I can see that so when are we leaving?" Draco asked

"Whenever Nova gets all of her stuff packed is when will leave. So you boys go help her." Lucius said.

"Follow me."

With that the boys started to follow. Nova thought it's kinda awkward having the two boys she hasn't trusted follow her to her room. Draco of all people shouldn't be here he doesn't even like me. I'm a mudblood to him!!! Oh wait I'm pureblood now and he can't call me mudblood anymore. Nova turned to the left and opened her door. She ushered them in. "Okay you guys just sit on my bed for now until I get my trunk."

"Will do." They both said

"Where did I leave it at???" Nova thought to herself. Umm at the beginning of the summer I shrank it and put it…….. .. in the hallway closet. Nova left the boys in her room. She retrieved the little trunk which was the size of a toy car and walked back to her room. Nova grabbed her wand off her dresser first. Then she set her trunk in the middle the floor and said "Engorgio." She smiled as she saw her trunk grow larger.

"Okay you guys what I need you to do is just get all my books and shrink them. I'm going to do my clothes but if you guys get done before me you can help with my clothes."

"Yes ma'am." Draco said smirking. Blaize was already working. It took them an hour to get all her stuff in the trunk. All she left was her bed and dressers. She even had Blaize get her toothbrush and all the bathroom products.

"Okay so since were done I guess we can go down stairs now." Nova said to the boys who looked tired.

"Are you sure we got all of it because I don't want to come back up here." Draco said as he sat on the floor.

"I'm pretty sure we did. So do you want to go down and get some drinks?"

"Yes please I'm dying. I have never seen so much stuff in one room. When we get to the manor I'm not helping you unpack!!" Blaize huffed.

"I know I'm sorry guys. I promise I will unpack by myself. Okay guys lets go down stairs to tell them were done. I bet you guys are ready to leave."

"Yeah we are so just shrink your trunk so we can go get a drink and leave."

"Whatever Draco." Nova said as the boys were getting up. "Reducio" She said as she went over and picked up the small trunk. They made there way down stairs to the kitchen.

"What do you guys want to drink? We have water, butterbeer, and coke."

"Water" they both said at the same time.

After they got there water all three of them went back to the living room. To see Professor McGonagall there.

"Hi Professor McGonagall or should I say Headmistress." Nova said seeing her favorite teacher.

"Whichever you prefer. So it's true Hermione you are a Zabini. I would have never thought of it. So I assume you will want to change your name and go to the sorting hat."

"I will if that's ok. I want to see if I will change houses or just stay a Gryffindor."

"Yes you may but do you want me to make an announcement to tell everyone that you are a Zabini and not a Granger. How do you think Harry and Ron will take it? Now that there best friend is a different person."

"Yes I do. I never thought of that. I guess if they are truly my friends they will stay my friends if not then they were never true friends."

"That was well put Ms. Zabini. I will make the arrangements as soon as I get to Hogwarts and I glad to see you already met the Head Boy. I will see you to tomorrow on the train. You will meet all the perfects then and will have to plan the first patrol.

"Yes ma'am." They said at the same time.

They watch McGonagall leave and turned back to there parents.

* * *

**okay you guys i know i left you at a cliffhanger but i promise chapter 4 will be done soon!!! my chapters will become longer i swear. i know you guys have seen so many plots like this but i have never seen one that was complete so i wanted to write one. Please R&R**


	4. The Same

**Okay so i just got done watching most of the harry potter movies. they were amazing but i was kinda funny to see them all so young. im also goint to see the halfblood prince tomorrow. im so excited!!!!**

**Oh and thx to all who reviewed again and the following are :LKHoGwArTshEaDgIrL, redrose88, Akatsuki'sBloodyNekoNinja, LadieSlytherin.**

**i love you all for reading and can you believe my dad made me place down hardware floors it sucked.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Okay mum were done packing." Nova said smiling.

"I guess we should leave then. Thank you Bill and Jane you have done so much for us. I don't think we could ever repay you. But if you ever need anything just ask or we can have a flooing system build so you can visit Nova anytime you want." Isabella said very sweetly.

"That would be absolutely perfect. But you don't owe us anything. We are just glad we had Hermione or Nova I mean for seventeen wonderful years even thou she spent most of it at Hogwarts. We still love her like she was our own and we will miss her dearly but I'm glad she could finally be with her real parents." Her mother of seventeen years said sadly.

Nova could hear the sadness in her mums' voice and it finally occurred to her that her mum cared. Even thou her mum was a pain in the arse she still loved her. She loved both of her parents very much but she knew she didn't belong. After they had her younger brother Hayden they stopped acting like she mattered. All the attention was on him and speaking of him she hasn't seen him since Monday which was four days ago. She guessed he stayed at a friend's house. Nova knew she would miss them but she wanted to leave so badly and this was her opportunity. All of a sudden she snapped out of her train of thought.

She walked over to her adoptive parents gave them both a hug and a kiss. She told them she would miss them and she would visit when ever she can but they would not come to the wizard world there are still rules against muggles being in the wizarding world. Nova did not want to get in trouble for that.

"Okay mum and dad I'm ready to leave." Nova said trying to act really sad when she wasn't.

"Bout time Granger or I mean Zabini." Draco said smirking.

Everyone left by port key to Zabini manor. They all appeared in the hallway at the main entrance to the house.

"Okay Nova follow me and I will show you to your room. I left it empty so you can paint your room or decorate it however. I also have a catalog to give you so you can pick out your bed, dresser, and any other item you might need. This reminds me we need to take you to get new dress robes and other clothing. You changed in height and other areas. So I think we need to hurry on your room so we can go shopping!!! Well this will be our first shopping trip together." Isabella said crying.

"Don't cry mum we will have plenty of time to do this later on I promise. We can go some place to eat and catch up when were done shopping. I also promise that I will come home for every holiday that I can to spend time with you and dad. So don't cry!! Okay mum?"

"Okay I will but now I will leave you to your room so you can decorate. I will be back in an hour to see if you're done and if you are we will go shopping because you go back to school tomorrow. I love you Nova."

"I love you too mum." She said as her mum walked away.

Since Nova could finally decide what she wanted to do with her room. It took her ten minutes to do it in. by the time she was finished painting it had almost been an hour. So the last ten minutes she sat on the floor and started to pick items out of the catalog book. When she finished her mother walked back into the room.

"Oh Merlin, Nova this is a very beautiful room. I don't think any decorator could do better. Look at the teal it's a really dark teal but it pretty. Did you pick out your furnisher?"

"Yes mum I did have. I also am doing all the furnisher in black with a dark teal bedding. But I have a question do you consider teal green or blue?"

"I would have to say green my dear. Why do you ask?"

"Oh just an ongoing thing I have. So I guess after all the years of thinking blue is my favorite color its green. How funny is that?" Nova said laughing.

"Very funny nova so now let's go shopping. Your room will be furnished with the things you picked out the catalog when we get back. So let's go shopping!!"

"Okay mum I'm ready to go."

* * *

Draco walked around his room nervously. How was he going to be head boy after all that happened? He was about to kill Dumbledore. At the last minute he sent Dumbledore a letter of the task the dark lord wanted him to carryout. He couldn't kill Dumbledore that was his headmaster for six years. Draco went to find Dumbledore after he sent the letter. When he found him he was shocked at what he saw. He saw his aunt Bellatrix standing over Dumbledore. Draco yelled at her telling her that he was supposed to kill Dumbledore not her but it was to late. Bellatrix used the crucio curse on Dumbledore and yelled at Draco telling him she knew about his letter. She watched him write it and she would kill Dumbledore for him because she didn't want her only nephew to die. After that she left Dumbledore in pain to die. Draco ran over to Dumbledore and he asked what he should do. Dumbledore told him to lift the curse which he did and Dumbledore told him everyone would know of what good Draco had done. Dumbledore also told him that he wrote a letter for Draco to give McGonagall. He told Draco to leave him there and find the professor because he was dying. He told Draco to run. Draco ran as fast as he could and gave the letter to McGonagall. She read it and told him that everything would be alright for him and his family. A day later at dinner she announced Dumbledore had died the night before by Bellatrix Lestrange and was rescued by Draco Malfoy. Everyone was shocked he remembered all there faces especially the golden trio. They thought he killed Dumbledore he could tell. Especially Hermione I mean Nova she looked at me with hate. But McGonagall told everyone he turned spy and informed them of some attacks. Then after that everyone looked at him in awe. He would never forget those two days. But how could be Head Boy?

* * *

Nova got back from shopping 3 hours later and she was tried. So she walked up the stairs to her room and saw that all the furniture was in place. Everything was setup her all she had to do was put her things where they belonged. It took her an hour to do it. By the time she was done she had all the books located on the left side of her room. There were five bookcases full of her books. Her bed was in the middle of her room on a platform where you had steps around the whole bed. Her hardware floors where very dark glossy brown. She had a vanity against her right wall with all her new bought makeup on it. Next to her vanity was a walk in closet. She hung all her clothes up. She had bought so many new outfits that she had some house elves help. She still hated the fact that house elves were like slaves. When she was done she went down stairs for dinner.

"Hey Blaize what are you doing?"

"Um about to get something to eat then go outside for a walk. What about you?" he said smiling down at his little sis.

"I'm about to get some spaghetti which is my favorite food and can I go on that walk with you?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah you can and I was about to get spaghetti which is also my favorite. Hey what is your favorite ice cream?"

"Chocolate chip mint but the green one not the white one. Blah!"

"Awesome we have the same favorite ice cream. I wonder what other things we have in common. Well I guess we have a lot of time now." He said sweetly.

"Yeah we do. So let's get something to eat."

Then the twins walked to the kitchen in silence. Both thinking what they should talk about on there walk. When they got to the kitchen they both sat down and asked for spaghetti. Nova learned that one of the house elves that helped her unpack was also the cook and was named puffins. After they were done eating Blaize led Nova outside.

"Where do you want to go? We can walk by the ocean or walk through the garden."

"By the ocean if that's fine. I like to listen to the little waves crash together. It's so soothing. I feel like I can think about anything."

"Same here I love the ocean. I don't know what I would do without it. I normally do all my thinking by it. That's funny how we feel calm in the same place." Blaize said happily.

"Okay so I guess we should just tell everything about ourselves since we have so much in common already. So we both know I love to read. Umm my favorite color is teal. My favorite movie in this current time is Pride & Prejudice and my favorite song is Use Somebody by Kings of Leon." She said as she was getting cut off.

"Hold on what is movie and what song is that I have never heard of that."

"Ohh sorry it's a muggle thing. I will show tomorrow when we get to Hogwarts I promise. Okay now where was I?"

"You just got done telling me your favorite song."

"Oh right. My love life is a mess. I can't find any guy to like me. I suck at flirting and I'm not pretty so I guess that's why." Nova said while she was tearing up.

"My Favorite color is green of course. I don't know what my favorite movie is or song. But I guess you can help me find some I like and why do you think I'm here? I can help in that department and did you forget that you look different now nova. I'm not saying you weren't pretty before but now you are beautiful. Everyone will want you when we get back to school and I think I will have to beat them with my broom. But I haven't found a girl that I'm into either. I guess now that the war is over now I can date from any house. So now I will have a lot of girls to choose from. I know a guy that would be good for you but I don't think you'll like it. But I think you should give it a shoot. "

"Who is it?"

"Draco I know he has been a git towards you almost your whole life but I think you should give him a shot. He has changed a great deal."

"What are you crazy? I could never date him I loath him. I know he hates me so it could never workout. What are you think Blaize?"

"Nova I'm just saying it could really work. He has changed a lot I swear. Okay here is a deal I get to pick out a guy for you and you get to pick out a girl from me. Anyways I'm older so you have to do what I say!"

"Whatever I'm older. But I really don't know about Draco he might just always hate me. If you say he has changed I will trust you. Since I get to pick you a girl I say Ginny. She is smart, beautiful, very caring and honest."

"You mean Weslette. She hates me because I'm Draco best mate. I tried to talk to her once and all I got was yelled at. She is also Potters girl."

"She doesn't hate but she was told to stay away from you because we thought you were dangerous. I'm sorry that was my fault you know and that was because you were Draco's best friend. Harry and Ginny didn't workout because he like Luna a lot more than Ginny. Ginny caught Harry kissing Luna. Of course she was heart broken. Then soon later she told me she had a crush on a Slytherin. She never told me who but I'm willing to bet that she was talking about you. I thought you were just as dangerous as Draco but when we told her to stay away from you she just pouted. I asked her why later and she said it was only because you were the only Slytherin that was nice to her. I believed her like always. So I think you should give her a chance okay?"

"Okay but you have to do the same for Draco. Later I'm asking mum who is older. Also tomorrow we leave at nine in the morning so I suggest that you pack tonight. I know I'm not a morning person so I'm just saying."

"Yeah I know and I'm not a morning person either. So I guess we should go home now and pack. After I'm done packing I'm going to bed."

"Me too I'm so tried after all that's happened today."

The twins left the ocean and walked home happily. They were happy they got to know each other better. Finding out they had so much in common was soothing. When they got to the house they both walked straight to there rooms to pack. It took both of them an hour to pack and then they went to sleep.

* * *

Draco packed all his belonging that he would be taking with him. This was his final year and he was Head Boy. He walked around his room wondering what Blaize would be doing. He guessed bonding with his sister that was beautiful. He would never touch her because she would always be Granger. Draco just couldn't get passed that little fact. He knew she was pureblood but she would always hate him and he would her. Also he wondered what it would be like living with her. He bet it would be torture. But with that he layed on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay cliffhanger again sorry but again it wasn't a long chapter. it will get more interesting i swear and will become longer.**

**Love bree**


	5. AN!

**Okay i'm so sorry i haven't been writing! My computer broke down and i had to wait for it too get fixed. it was so frustrating but i managed... i will update so i swear i will.. i wrote this so u would know i was still writing.. so please just bare with me and i will have another chapter before you know it. also this will be my only authors note because i hate thinking "ohh someone updated!!" then i just being a authors not just makes me mad.. so im sorry for that to. **

Love Bree


End file.
